


The weight of sins

by TheFallofeden



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofeden/pseuds/TheFallofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why they did, they never talked about"<br/>The first fallen human, the child of sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weight of sins

 

They say with a perfect world comes sacrifice.

That without pain there can be no happiness.

Seven of the most powerful human wizards have proven this. 

When the barrier sealed off the monsters under the mountain, luck had left the human. The crops began to die, rain would drown the crops and create mudslides, The villages seven most honorable came together to find a solution, what could please a god, what could give them a perfect world.  Soon they had their answer.

A child is born, a child so disgusting the sky wept for the destruction that would befall their world. The father died in a mudslide, the mother during the birth of the child. This child would carry the sins of the actions of every human in their village, in return the humans would be given a peaceful life. When the child opened their eyes the horror to see the shade of red was the final nail that chose this child as the vessel. 

As the child grew they were know as a demon, a monster, an abomination, a fallen angel. They lived in the basement of the wizards temple, barely given enough to eat to survive. When they reached the age of ten they were cast out of the temple, for the saw it as too holy of a place for the child. Beaten in the streets and ignored the child heard stories of the mountain. Over the course of two years the child began to wonder why they were the only one to be treated like this. Never given answers, never seen. The demon was alone in this world.

The villages main export was the chocolate made, the child would find some now and then in the trash. If they were found eating it they were beaten but through the pain it was worth it for the small pleasure.

Once night the child wandered the streets of the city's, it had been so long since they had eaten. Never knowing what a real meal was the child dug through the trash to find a blanket for it was getting colder again. The stars above the mountain seemed to dance. 

_ Death.  _

_ Would it hurt? _

The child could no longer take it. The bruises that lined their body acted as a reminded to what they were doing as the walked through the town, soon leaving. What would happen without a vessel? Would it crumble? Would they all die? They saw a shop that sold clothing. For most of their life they dressed in rags they had found. But no longer. Breaking the window and grabbing the green sweater , and began running.

_ Hopefully they would die. _

Soon they were being followed. Chased as they ran away from the village they ran into the woods of the mountain.

_ I'm going to die here. They’ll kill me. _

They ran as fast as their weak body could take them, tripping on vines until they fell into a bush and held their breath waiting, listening. They lost them. They took off the disgusting rags barely being able to recognized as a shirt, and slipped on the clean sweater. They looked up to the sky to see the stars, they would starve to death out here. They leaned back a bit to far and began to fall.

_ This isn’t so bad.  _

The child would have screamed but the wind was knocked out of them, the soft flowers helped cushion the landing. Beginning to sob the child sat up wondering why they had not been killed in the fall.

_ Can’t i die?  _

“Hello?” A small voice called out from the dark room the child sat in. From the dark a goat child who walked on all fours peaked into the room, eyes wide in almost amazement. “MOM!!” The Small goat ran to the child, dropping to their knees to the human child. “Are you hurt?”

The child sat looking at the goat, before following his eyes to the scrap on the childs knee, soaking through the loose pants to show their blood. 

The child looked back to the goat.

_ Why are you helping me? _

“You took a really bad fall…well.. Howdy! Im Asriel. What’s your name?” His smile was genuine.  
How long had it been since the child heard their own name. How long since someone had asked. “...” The child opened their mouth to speak. Trying to form the word. Why were they scared? “...Chara…”

“Can I help you get home?” As Asriel asked a talled goat women in a flowing purple dress stood by the door covering her mouth before she quickly walked over asking if the human was hurt. “Well… Lets get you home.” The mother had said.  
“I dont have anywhere to go.” It had been so long since they spoke, their words came out slow and almost broken. The monster women laughed a bit. “No my child. Your new home. You can’t go back to the surface. You’re only a child, we can leave you out here. Some monsters see this world as kill or be killed. We can’t let you be hurt.” 

_ Kill or be killed. _

Asriel stood and dusted off their pants before reaching their hand out to help the human up. “Let’s get you home, cleaned up, and something to eat.” Asriel said with a sweet smile. It only took a moment before Chara took his hand.

A child filled with sin, filled with despair, could never be happy. 

The child thought with their souls combined the barrier could be broken by Asriel, who could kill the humans who hurt them. The determination to destroy surpassed the determination to live. Even at the costs of a true home.

Poisoning themself with the flowers that saved their life on the day of the fall, the child had taken the life the dreemurr’s once had and turned it to ash. 

Asriel could have killed six humans, taken their souls and destroyed the barrier. To free everyone. Chara screamed for control, to kill, to destroy and finally took control carrying their body over the barrier. The could free everyone. Asriel fought to hide their true power, not wanting to kill and by not fighting the humans back Asriel was at death's doorstep as he returned home. Asgore, the king had found the bottle The human had used to poison himself. 

It was a failure, the plan hadn’t worked. Asriel brought Chara home, their true home and died holding their best friend’s body. 

Chara didn’t understand. Asriel gave up freeing everyone. Filled with anger their determination to destroy kept their soul alive. There was no determination to live, only to destroy.  All chara needed,

_ Was a vessel _

**Author's Note:**

> This story was loosely based off the story the lottery which has been a favorite of mine since I can remember. This is just a personal headcanon of why I felt Chara hated humanity so much. I hope you enjoyed.   
> My tumblr is Edeninwaterfall.tumblr.com where I hope to post other headcanons but not in fanfiction form.


End file.
